


I'm Fine

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, Story, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-22
Updated: 2003-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: Daniel evades Jack's advances causing Jack to worry about Daniel's motives; at the same time, Jack worries about Daniel's health.  Is Daniel sick?  Why is he hiding from Jack?  Will it affect their current mission?





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

I'm Fine

### I'm Fine

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 11/22/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Story, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slash, Missing Scene, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Tok'ra Parts 1 and 2  
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Daniel evades Jack's advances causing Jack to worry about   
Daniel's motives; at the same time, Jack worries about Daniel's health. Is Daniel sick? Why is he hiding from Jack? Will it affect their current mission?

* * *

I'm Fine  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Angst, H/C, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 2   
Spoilers: Tok'ra, Parts 1 and 2  
Size: 27kb, short story  
Written: November 3-4,8,10, 2003   
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: Daniel evades Jack's advances causing Jack to worry about Daniel's motives; at the same time, Jack worries about Daniel's health. Is Daniel sick? Why is he hiding from Jack? Will it affect their current mission? Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Tina! \--  
Warning: I've been told this one needs a hanky warning! \-- 

I'm Fine  
by Orrymain 

"It's about time," Jack smiled, walking into the Locker Room of the SGC, spying his lover changing into his BDU's. 

The last two days, Daniel had been, in Jack's mind, suspiciously absent from his embrace. Daniel had assured him everything was "fine" and that he was simply "working." The result, though, was that aside from a couple of meetings and a failed attempt at Mother Henning, Jack hadn't seen his lover. Daniel had called him on the phone quite a bit, but he hadn't seem to want Jack nearby. 

Seeing no one else around, Jack closed the door and seized the moment, hugging his lover. It had been too long, and Jack didn't want to let go. 

"I've missed you," he said softly, laying a kiss on Daniel's neck. 

"I love you, Jack. I'm sorry I've had to work," Daniel said reassuringly. 

"It happens, but I think I've reached my limit. Gawd, you feel good ... warm, but good. Danny, you feeling okay?" 

Daniel broke from Jack's hold, "I'm fine, Jack. I was jogging before I came in, that's all." 

When Jack started to approach again, Daniel put his hand up, "Anyone could walk in, Jack." 

"Danny," Jack wasn't liking what was happening. 

The older man's mind reverted back to the beginning of their relationship when Daniel had let his guilt about Sha're interfere in their relationship. This conversation was eerily familiar to Jack as a result. 

"Jack, I promise. I love you to pieces. I'm not ... I don't feel guilty ... well, not any more than usual anyway ... everything's okay ... but we're in the SGC and anyone could come in. I love you, Jack. I want to be with you. Okay?" 

Jack smiled, "Okay, Love. I'll let you dress in peace, mainly because I don't trust myself. Briefing starts in 20 minutes." 

"I know, Jack," Daniel rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Sam's memory of Jolinar had given her a dream wherein she envisioned the Tok'ra, the "good" Goa'uld. During the briefing, she strongly advised that SG-1 go to the coordinates in her dream and "at least check it out." 

Following her advice, SG-1 prepared to travel to P34-353J, a desert like planet. While Sam made a phone call, the other members headed to the Gate Room. Once again seizing the moment, Jack pulled Daniel aside to a corner, 'Danny, are you okay?" 

"Jack, I told you, I'm fine." 

"You don't look fine. You weren't yourself in the briefing." 

"I was too." 

"Were not." 

"Was too." 

"Daniel, we don't have time for this. You were distracted, slouching in your chair, leaning away from the rest of us. Normally, you're practically sitting on the table during a meeting ... or at least leaning on it." 

"Jack, I'm fine. Really, I am." 

"Daniel ..." 

"Jack, here comes Sam and the General," Daniel walked away to stand near Teal'c as they waited for the "go" from Hammond. 

* * *

Soon after they arrived on the planet, SG-1 made contact with the Tok'ra, meeting Martouf and others. After some initial hesitation, they were taken below ground to the tunnels the Tok'ra had created. 

Jack covertly continued to watch his lover, concerned at how pale he seemed to be. He couldn't recall ever seeing Daniel's skin look so clammy, not even when the younger man had gone through withdrawal. 

After meeting Garshaw and learning about the impending death of Selmac and Saroosh, Sam went to the surface with Martouf to talk. Teal'c was sitting quietly, apparently mulling something over, so Jack again broached his lover. 

"Daniel." 

"Jack, don't start. Not here, please," Daniel spoke quietly. 

"Danny, you were practically holding on to that table for support, and you're working way too hard at trying to convince me you're ... fine." 

"Let it alone." 

"Daniel." 

"Jack, go ... find Sam or something. You were so worried about her, so why don't you go find her. After all, there was a spark there." 

Daniel moved away, but Jack grabbed his left forearm, stopping him, "Not going to work, Dannyboy. You are so not jealous of Carter, not this time. Something's wrong. You know it, and I know it." 

Daniel backed away, and walked to Teal'c and began a discussion about the Goa'uld and Tok'ra differences, leaving Jack and his concern alone. 

* * *

"Daniel, you were struggling to think of something to use in the negotiations, and don't you dare try and tell me that's normal. When have you ever been unable to come up with something concrete off the top of your head?" 

"I did say something." 

"That we had the same goals? Daniel, come on." 

"Jack, don't you have more important things to be thinking about right now, like Sam's dad, or getting out of here alive?" 

"Other things? Yes. More important? No, not in a pig's eye. Listen to me, Daniel Jackson, nothing is more important to me than you. Now," Jack looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to their little discussion, "I may have to let this go for a while, but it's not over, Danny, not by a long shot. You don't think I've noticed how you look, or how you've you been hanging on to the ... furniture? I have news for you, Love, I notice everything." 

"I'm not hanging on. I was examining the crystals." 

"Sure you were, for about one minute, and then you were clinging to it. I'm not blind." 

Daniel said nothing, but walked to Sam to try and console her. Colonel Makepeace and SG-3 had arrived to extract Sam back to Earth. Her father, Jacob Carter, was dying of cancer, but the Tok'ra had refused to let her leave until they could complete their move to their new home base. 

A while later, Jack again observed his wilting lover leaning against the crystal-made table. Garshaw had announced her return, but Daniel had been in another world, not responding until Jack had called out to him to focus on the task at hand, which was trying to get the Tok'ra to allow Sam to go home. They hadn't had any luck, and didn't this go around either. 

Sam came up with her own solution, convincing the Tok'ra to consider her father as a host for Selmac. Garshaw agreed, allowing Sam and Jack to return to Earth to see if Jacob would be willing come to the planet with them. 

Daniel welcomed the reprieve from the ongoing rows with his lover. He was fine, and wished Jack would keep the Mother Hen stuff for when they were alone. He didn't need Sam or Teal'c thinking he was getting special treatment, or wondering if Daniel was pulling his own weight as a member of SG-1. 

When Jack and Sam had returned, Sam had escorted her father to meet Saroosh and Martouf, while Jack joined with Daniel and Teal'c. The Tok'ra had been discovered during Jack's absence and were in the process of destroying the tunnels and evacuating to another planet. 

Having witnessed one of the Tok'ra with a Goa'uld communication device, Jack and Daniel went in search of Garshaw to inform her that there may be a spy amongst the Tok'ra. As they walked, Jack quietly said to Daniel, "Don't think I haven't noticed that you're almost out of breath," but before Daniel could say anything, Jack darted ahead. 

Daniel slowed for a moment to collect his thoughts. He loved Jack, and it scared him to think of life without him. He felt awful inside as he considered the possibility. Closing his eyes for a moment, Daniel took a painful breath and then picked up his pace to join his friends with the Tok'ra. 

Garshaw was very upset to learn of the spy, and immediately sought out the traitor. Jack followed, ordering Teal'c and Daniel, who had taken hold of the table again, to stay behind. Daniel sarcastically repeated the command, "We'll stay here." 

Silently, he was a tad relieved. His stomach was in knots. He was tired of fighting with Jack, and his brain was working overtime as it was, his mind full of what he knew would happen soon if he didn't remain strong. 

It wasn't long before the Tok'ra captured the traitor, and as the gliders of the enemy attacked, they successfully escaped the planet. 

Jacob's blending with Selmac had gone well, and he, Garshaw and Martouf met briefly with General Hammond before leaving for the temporary new home of the Tok'ra. 

Jack glanced at his lover as Daniel gave Garshaw one of the Sagan boxes which would allow the Tok'ra to communicate with the SGC. Jack wasn't happy. Daniel still looked pale, his skin clammy. The young man's blue eyes were weary. Something was wrong, and Jack was determined to find out exactly what, but once the Tok'ra left, General Hammond ordered the debriefing to begin so Jack's goal to get to the truth of things had to be delayed. 

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill, where is Dr. Jackson?" 

The mission debriefing had ended thirty minutes earlier. When Jack had been stopped in the hallway by Janet Fraiser, he had already gone through his post mission exam, and was currently following through on an order of General Hammond's. 

"Actually, Doc, I was wondering that myself. Once Jacob and the Tok'ra left, he disappeared. Why are you looking for him?" 

"He skipped out on the pre-mission exam, and as you know, I sometimes allow that when schedules are colliding, but never on a post, and he never showed in the infirmary." 

"I'll find him, Janet." 

"See that you do. I won't clear him for the next mission until I've examined him." 

"I'm sure he knows that." 

"And now so do you!" 

Jack watched the SGC's version of Napoleon walk away, "Dannyboy, you are so in trouble ... but better you than me," Jack thought to himself, visions of long needles dancing in his mind. 

* * *

Having checked all the usual places within the SGC, Jack went to their home. It wasn't technically theirs, but that's how Jack thought of it. Since Daniel wasn't at the house, Jack headed for Daniel's apartment. Daniel hadn't answered the phone, and Jack's internal Daniel alarm was blaring. 

Daniel was sick. Every bone in Jack's body told him that. He had watched his lover on the Tok'ra planet and couldn't ignore all the signs -- the clinging to tables, his pale, sweaty skin, his lack of energy. Jack was angry his lover had held out on him, nor did he understand why Daniel would make such a big deal out of admitting he was ill. 

A part of Jack feared that just maybe it was something serious, and maybe Daniel knew it, and that's why he was playing this game of Hide and Seek. He prayed, though, it was the every day flu or common cold, so he could simply lambaste his lover for being skittish about being sick. 

Jack entered the apartment. There was a light on atop the piano, but otherwise, no sign of life in the living area. He walked the hallway to Daniel's bedroom and turned and saw his lover sitting up against the wall where the bathroom and the bedroom joined. 

"Ah, Danny," Jack said as he went and sat down next to his lover, his back against the wall. 

Daniel had his knees raised, his body hunched forward, his head laying atop his hands that were across his knees. He hadn't looked up. 

"Danny." 

"I'm fine." 

"No, you're not, Love," Jack's hand reached out, tenderly rubbing the back of Daniel's head. 

Jack slid his hand downward a bit and then ran his fingers through Daniel's long silky hair, pulling it back so that he could get a good look at his lover. 

He felt the heat radiating from Daniel, the body temperature definitely above normal. He couldn't take their distance any longer. 

"Danny, come on, come over here," Jack tugged on his lover gently. 

Daniel's head went up slowly. He wasn't really sure he could move, and yet, he saw what Jack was asking and the thought of being held was appealing, so Daniel moved at a snail's pace into Jack's hold, his head leaning contently against Jack's right shoulder, with his lover's arms caressing both his back and his abdomen. 

"You're sick, Love. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Not sick. Just tired. I'm fine," Daniel continued with his delusion, "I just need sleep, that's all. Maybe you should go, and I'll just sleep here for a day or two." 

"I don't think so." 

"Please." 

"Danny, why do you want me to go?" Jack asked as he kissed the top of Daniel's head. 

"I ... no, it's not that." 

Jack could feel Daniel tense a little, so he placed another kiss on Daniel's forehead and said softly, "I love you. You're sick, and I'm going to take care of you." 

"I'm fine." 

Daniel's voice was shaky, and he was so obviously not fine that Jack couldn't understand why Daniel would try to pretend, especially since his fever was so clearly shooting up towards the sky. And then a thought occurred to Jack. Daniel's avoidance prior to the mission, his insistence that all was well and he could keep up with the Tok'ra, and now trying to get Jack to leave for a couple of days. 

"Danny, when you were a little boy in foster care and you got sick, did your foster parents hold you?" 

Daniel didn't move, not one inch. He was totally still in Jack's arms. 

"Did they make you chicken soup and read you silly stories to try and make you feel better?" 

Daniel was so still that Jack thought for a moment he was holding a mannequin and not a living, breathing man. 

"What happened when you got sick?" 

"Pills. They'd usually give me whatever they had to." 

"And then what?" 

"I'd get a new family." 

The words were whispered, so softly that Jack had to strain to hear him. Jack closed his eyes. It was all so simple and clear to him now, but before he could say anything Daniel spoke some more. 

"No one wants a kid who's sick, especially if he has allergies, and is smarter than they are, and ... maybe hasn't talked in a long time." 

Sometimes, Jack really hated the world, and this was one of those times. He wished he could make it go away, disappear, change it all for his lover. The nightmare of Daniel's childhood made no sense to Jack. How could anyone not love the sweet, innocent child that was Daniel Jackson? 

"Danny, Love, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. I'm going to take care of you. You're sick, probably just a nasty flu bug, but we'll have Fraiser check you out to be sure." 

Daniel started to shake his head, but Jack shh'd him with another kiss on the forehead as he continued to massage his partner's warm body as he held him securely. 

"I love you, and what that means is that I'm going to be here if and when you need to get out of bed and throw up. If you miss, that's okay. I'll clean it, and I'll still love you. 

"It means if you need me to bring you box after box of Kleenex, I'll do it, even I then have to pick them all up off the floor because that's where you've tossed them after you've use them. 

"It means if you have an upset stomach, I'll ... well, I'll keep doing what I'm doing, for as long as it takes, because it makes you feel better." 

"And it means that if you want to be cranky and whiny, then that's okay, too. It goes with being sick. Wait until it's your turn to take care of me. I am not a patient patient," Jack laughed, "so you be annoyingly cranky if you want, and that'll be okay, because you're my love. 

"You hear me, Daniel ... I love you, and that doesn't go away because you are sick. 

"I'm going to spoil you rotten, drive you crazy taking your temperature and making you eat chicken broth. I'm going to read you a story, Danny, and I'm going to hold you until you feel better. 

"And when this flu bug hits the road, and you really are fine again, we're going to make love, and I'm going to remind you how friggin' much I love you. 

"You got that? I love you, Danny." 

Daniel hadn't said anything, so Jack lifted his lover's face to look at him, and he saw the tears. 

"Ah, Danny." 

"No one wants a little boy who's sick," Daniel sniffled. 

"I would have," Jack said, trying to dry the tears, "but I'm the lucky one. I found you all grown up. You're all mine, Danny, and I don't intend for that change, not now, not ever, and especially not over the flu." 

"I love you, Jack." 

"And I love you, so tell me, how do you feel?" 

Daniel looked deeply into the brown eyes he so often got lost in. He swallowed hard, and it hurt. Part of him wanted to say he was fine. It was a word he so often used as a mantle of protection. If he was fine, he wouldn't be sent away. But looking at his lover, he saw such love and devotion, that Daniel hesitated, letting Jack's words reverberate through his soul. 

"How do you feel, Love?" Jack asked again. 

This time, Daniel crumbled, laying his head back against Jack's shoulder, "Lousy. Everything aches. I'm so hot, sore throat. I think I'm dying," he said exasperated, causing Jack to chuckle slightly. 

"Not dying, just sick." 

"Make it better?" 

"Oh yeah, gonna do that now, starting with this," Jack lifted Daniel's chin up, and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips, "there's more where that came from when you're feeling better." 

"Motivation." 

"You got it. Now, come on, let's get you into some pajamas and into bed." 

"Jack?" 

"What?" 

"I'm sor...r... oh ..." 

Jack was about to ask what Daniel was sorry for when he got the answer. Daniel threw up all over him. 

"Taking me at my word?" Jack teased very lightly, before tending to his lover gently and lovingly. 

* * *

After Janet had made a house call, giving Daniel an antibiotic and prescribing some medication, Jack had spoon fed his lover a bowl of chicken noodle soup. 

"I can feed myself, you know." 

"Sure you can," Jack smiled as he moved the spoon into Daniel's mouth. 

"Not a child." 

"No, you're not," Jack said as he spooned up another taste and placed it in Daniel's mouth. 

"You don't have to." 

"No, I don't," Jack agreed as he lifted another spoonful to Daniel. 

"I can hold a spoon." 

"I know that," Jack said with yet another morsel of the hot soup headed for Daniel's mouth. 

"I love you." 

Jack smiled brightly, "Love you, too," as Daniel swallowed the next spoonful of chicken soup. 

* * *

Jack had given his lover a quick sponge bath after dinner and now it was time for sleep, according to the Jack O'Neill Book of Illness. 

Jack had changed into his own flannel pajamas and leaned against the headboard. 

"Come on, scrooch down," Jack motioned for Daniel to lay down again, which he did, his head resting on Jack's lap, his right hand wrapped around Jack's right leg possessively. 

"Okie dokie, story time." 

"What?" 

"I told you I was going to read you a story, and I am," Jack grinned holding a children's book in his hand. 

Daniel's eyes widened, a look of disbelief on his face. 

"No arguments, Daniel. You just keep your head down, and listen." 

"You're silly, Jack," Daniel said, concealing a smile as he did as Jack had asked. 

"Once upon a time," Jack began, reading with all the zeal he had done years ago, when reading the book he held in his hand to Charlie. 

When Janet had come by the apartment to examine Daniel, Jack had taken advantage of her presence to run a couple of errands, stocking the apartment with food and picking up the book at the store. 

Minutes after Jack had begun reading, Daniel had fallen sound asleep. 

* * *

"J'ck," Daniel tossed his body across the bed, "JACK!" 

"Hey! Hey, Danny, I'm right here," Jack said running into the bedroom, his lover caught in some gruesome nightmare. 

"Wake up, Love." 

"Jack. Don't go. Monk'y. Please. Not sick ... Don't ...," Daniel was moving wildly on the bed. 

"Space Monkey," Jack said softly, leaning over to kiss Daniel on the cheek, instantly calming the younger man. 

"You're my Space Monkey, Love. It's okay to be sick. I love you. It's okay." 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes, staring at Jack. 

"You were having a nightmare." 

"It was the worst," Daniel said with a cracked voice. 

"C'mere," Jack raised Daniel's body so that he was holding him in his arms, Daniel nuzzling his head against Jack's shoulder. 

"Not going anywhere without you, remember? So you just tell that nightmare it can adios out of Dodge. It's full of crap." 

Daniel laughed, "Adios out of Dodge?" 

"That's what I said." 

"Is this how you talked to Charlie?" 

"Sometimes." 

"I'm not a child." 

"No, you're not." 

"I can take care of myself." 

"Yes, you can, but you don't have to anymore, not when you're sick." 

"Jack?" 

"Yes, Love?" 

"I love you." 

Jack smiled, kissing Daniel on his nape, "I love you, too, Danny." 

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sleepy Head," Jack whistled, waking his lover as he brought in a lunch tray. 

"Are you going to feed me again?" 

"Nah, you're better. You can feed yourself now," Jack said. 

"Oh," Daniel said softly as he sat up against the headboard of the bed. 

His temperature had gone from its high of 103 down to a more tolerable 100.5. Another day and Jack figured Daniel would be back to his old self. Daniel reached for the spoon, but Jack grabbed it. 

"Humor me," Jack said spooning up some of the chicken soup. 

"Jack, I can ..." 

"But you don't have to, remember?" 

Daniel smiled, and opened wide to let his lover feed him. He knew it was ridiculous, but part of him relished the treatment. Not since his parents had been alive, had anyone taken such tender care of him when he was sick and done it with such a happy look on their face as Jack had. 

The rest of the day went smoothly. Daniel had gotten up a couple of times as he regained his strength. His temperature had dropped to an even hundred, and Jack had actually let the younger man drink his own juice without assistance at dinner time. 

It was 9 p.m., and Daniel was tired, so Jack figured they'd go to bed. He hoped that in the morning, Daniel's temperature would be normal, and his lover would be healthy again. He hadn't minded taking care of Daniel. In fact, he had loved every second of it, even the nastier moments. 

Daniel laid on the bed as Jack sat down, about to turn out the light. 

"Jack?" the name was said with hesitancy. 

Jack turned, shifted his body towards his soul mate, "What?" 

"I'll be all better tomorrow." 

"I hope so. I have plans for us ... remember?" 

Daniel grinned, "I can't wait." 

"What, Love?" Jack prodded, knowing there was more to what Daniel wanted to say. 

"Um ... never mind," Daniel turned away, rolling onto his left side. 

Jack reached over with his right hand, touching Daniel's forearm, "Come on, Love. No holding out. Tell me." 

"You didn't finish." 

"Finish what?" 

"I ... I fell asleep." 

"Daniel, what are you ... oh," Jack laughed, "just a second." 

Jack went to his duffel bag, and pulled out an object. He sat back on the bed, a huge grin on his face. 

"C'mere you," he commanded lovingly. 

Daniel turned, smiled, and rolled over, his head on Jack's lap, his left hand holding on to Jack's leg ... as Jack finished the book he had begun two nights before. 

Running his left hand through Daniel's shaggy hair, it was sometime later when Jack read, "and lived happily ever after." 

"Just like us, Jack, living happily ever after." 

"Just like us, Danny," Jack kissed the top of Daniel's head. 

"Interesting choice for a story." 

"I thought parts of it were appropriate." 

"Big bad Goa'uld giants?" Daniel asked with a chuckle. 

"Yep, and like I always do, I'll make them come crashing down to keep you safe." 

Jack put his "Jack and the Beanstalk" book on the nightstand, turned out the light and laid down on the bed, after which Daniel took his customary place on his Jack pillow. 

"Jack?" 

"Yes, Love?" 

"Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Not leaving, feeding me, reading to me, loving me, for everything." 

"I love you with all my heart. I will always take care of you ... and Danny, thank you, too." 

"For what?" 

"For letting me take care of you. I wish I could undo all your pain. Gawd, if I could I would, but Danny, I want you to remember, that loving someone the way I love you ... geez, I need you so much ... I love taking care of you. I know you could do it all by yourself, but ..." 

"I don't have to anymore." 

"Right." 

"Jack?" 

"What?" 

"Neither do you." 

Jack chuckled, "I know, but don't forget what I said, when I get sick, I am a nightmare." 

"But I love you, Jack, and I want to take care of you, too, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Night, Jack." 

"Night, Danny." 

* * *

"Hmmm, I missed this," Daniel sighed after a very long kiss with his love on the balcony of his apartment. 

"Me, too. I'm so glad you're feeling better." 

"All better, because of you." 

"More like because of Janet's shot and happy pills," Jack smiled. "I need to go, Love. I haven't been home. Gotta check the mail, pay the bills, all that yucky stuff." 

Five minutes later, after more kissing and fondling, Jack sighed, "I really have to go." 

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow," Daniel said sadly. 

"I don't want you out in this storm, Danny. You still had a temperature early this morning." 

"I know." 

"I love you. Go to sleep." 

"Like a good little boy?" 

"Like my soul mate who I worry about because he takes better care of rocks than of himself." 

"Artifacts," both said in unison, a burst of laughter escaping. 

"I love you." 

"Hmm. Me, too." 

Jack took a deep sigh, kissed Daniel once more, and left the apartment." 

Forty minutes later, Jack was home, had begun a load of the wash, and was about to check the mail when he heard the door creak. He smiled, and calmly strolled to the door. 

Daniel walked into the waiting arms of his lover, and they kissed passionately. 

"What took you so long?" 

"Traffic," Daniel laughed. 

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me." 

"You know me and orders, Jack." 

"Thank heaven," Jack sighed into his lover's mouth as they kissed again. 

The mail would wait one more day, as Jack and Daniel walked up to their own bed, and reunited their bodies to the unity of their souls. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
